Tainted Darkness
by TaeRiNftw
Summary: Luna (OC), a Destiny Islander, dreamed of travelling to other worlds with Riku, Kairi and Sora. One night, Riku brings Luna to a secret hideout and she discovers a mysterious door. Before her dream adventure can start, the mysterious door opens and Luna's journey begins with searching for her friends, keeping light to the darkness and staying alongside Riku.
1. Destiny Island

_Destiny Island_

"Are you sure you got that Luna?" Riku asked, not sounding like he has confidence in me. I ignored the guy and picked up the log with ease, putting it over my shoulder.

"Of course I got it Riku. Didn't think I was strong enough?" I answered, slightly teasing my best friend.

"Whatever." He scoffed and proceeded to walk past me with another log on his shoulder. "Let's get this raft done so we can finally travel out of this island."

I couldn't help but to chuckle and walked alongside him. "Well, at least we're almost done with it." A wide grin came across my face. "I can't wait for the four of us to travel together."

"Speaking of which..." Riku said as we approached our makeshift raft. There, I see Sora and Kairi standing there, admiring the raft we've been working hard on.

"WOW!" Sora shouted. "Our raft is almost done!"

"It does look great!" Kairi chimed in.

"Yeah. No thanks to you two." Riku said as the two of us dropped the logs on the sandy beach. "You two are always slacking off together."

"Were you guys secretly sharing a Paopu fruit?" I teased Sora and Kairi. I noticed a blush across Kairi's shy face while Sora looked freaked out.

"L-Luna!" Sora whined. "D-Don't say something embarrassing like that!"

I couldn't help but to let out a laugh. It's very cute to see the two of them act like that. It is extremely obvious that the two care about each other deeply.

"She was only kidding Sora." Riku said with a smirk. "Always can't take a joke huh?" Sora pouted and crossed his arms while Riku, Kairi and I laughed.

The four of us are extremely close since we were kids. We all dreamed of leaving this island and travelling around the world. Heck, we were inspired to be out there ever since we met Kairi. We found out that she's from another world but she doesn't remember exactly where it is she's from. Between the four of us, Riku is the one I'm closest with, hence why I called him my best friend. If anything, I sort of wished that I could share a Paopu fruit with him. I honestly, really care about him almost the same as Kairi's and Sora's feelings towards each other. Sadly, I sometimes think that Riku has deep feelings for Kairi but I can't blame the girl. Kairi is a really kind, caring person and she is really pretty too. I'm just glad to be friends with the three of them. I can't wait for us to start our adventure. It's going to be exciting!

"I wonder what it'll be like..." Sora started speaking. We had spent some time doing some finishing touches on the raft and are taking a short break. "...being in other worlds you know? Like, if we found out where Kairi's from, we can travel to all other worlds and see how everyone else lived their lives."

"That is true. If it wasn't for us meeting Kairi, we probably would've spent the rest of our lives stuck in this dump." Riku said.

"Hey!" I shouted. "This island is not a dump Riku."

"You know what I mean." He retorted, looking at me with a slight smirk. "The idea of travelling would've never crossed our minds."

I let out a heavy sigh and sent a small smile towards him. "Yeah. You're right."

"Hey guys! Look!" Kairi shouted from behind. "I made us some good luck charms for our adventure!" She held up a shell charm with a huge smile across her face. "I remember being told that this charm represents luck and safe travels. So hopefully we will make it to other worlds without any trouble."

"Don't worry about that Kairi." Sora said as he got up and walked a few feet into the ocean water. He was facing towards the horizon and put his fist in the air. "With the four of us together, nothing can go wrong. So let's hurry and start our adventure together. Right!?"

"Our raft is actually complete." I got up from the raft and joined Sora, feeling the cool ocean water washing my feet. "So we can start our journey first thing tomorrow."

"I agree. We should get some rest and pack all of our travel necessities before the big trip." Riku added, joining me by the water and standing next to me.

I could hear Kairi letting out an exciting laugh and ran towards us. "Great! I can't wait for us to go!" She then splashed some water towards Sora and the two started a splash fight.

"Come on guys. We should probably head home since we're done for the day." I said, stopping the two from finishing their splash fight.

"Okay. Let's head back." Kairi said with a bright smile. "By the way, catch!"

Kairi took something out of her pocket and tossed it to Riku. I looked to see what it was and it's the Paopu fruit. Riku and I had a confused look on our faces.

"You know what it does." Sora said with a grin. "Kairi and I already shared ours. It's for the two of you!"

"Huh!?" I could feel my face heating up. "S-Sora!"

"Yeah. Luna and Riku can share the fruit together. That way, their destinies will be intertwined and they'll always be a part of their lives." Kairi said as she clapped her hands together and blinked towards me and Riku.

My face was getting warmer and I shyly looked up towards Riku. I could see his face showing a hint of pink. _Could it be that Riku also wanted to share this fruit with me?_ "Y-You two are being silly!" Riku shouted. He continued to hold onto the fruit and then shoved it in his pocket. I sort of felt a bit disappointed but I was still feeling shy about Sora's and Kairi's joke on us. "Come on Luna. Let's go home." He grabbed my hand and started dragging me away from Sora and Kairi.

Without any complaints, I held onto his hand and followed him back. Before we reached our homes, I noticed Riku was leading me somewhere else. "Hey Riku, where are we going?"

"I want to show you something before we head out tomorrow." He said as he stopped walking and let go of my hand. "There's this hidden cave Sora and I go to all the time. I want to share this place with you too Luna."

I couldn't help but to blush. I was glad to be a part of something special with Riku. "Okay, take me there."

Through some bushes by the mini waterfall, Riku led me in through a small hole that is hidden from the human eye. I was pretty amazed too see that Riku and Sora managed to discover this hole. After entering the cave, we were welcomed with a cool breeze and a stone wall with chalk drawings all over it.

"Woah." I said in astonishment. "This cave is pretty."

"Yeah. It is." Riku said quietly. "Sora and I used to come here to talk about anything."

I gazed at the wall and observed the chalk drawings. I see a drawing of Kairi and Sora. They're facing towards each other and a drawing of each other sharing a Paopu fruit can be seen. I couldn't help but to smile at it. They really are cute together. Too bad their relationship isn't official yet.

"You know, we both agreed that girls weren't allowed in our secret hideout." Riku said, appearing next to me.

"Then why did you want to bring me here then?" I questioned.

"Because..." He started trailing off. I could see that he was starting to act why which was a very odd sight. "I want to share this with you." He pulled out the Paopu fruit from his pocket.

My eyes sparkled at the sight of the fruit and I was overwhelmed with happiness. "You want to share it with me?"

"Yeah. You are my best friend Luna. Just thought it would be obvious to share it with you." He said quietly.

A smile can clearly be seen on my face. "Of course I would love to share the fruit with you." I said, suddenly feeling shy while moving a strand of my lavender hair behind my ear.

With that, the two of us shared the fruit and I continued to observe the inside of this cave. Upon further observation, I noticed a strange door behind Riku. Was that always there? How come I just now noticed it?

"Something wrong Luna?" Riku asked, a bit concerned.

I shook my head and looked at him. "Nothing's wrong. Just admiring the beauty of this cave." I looked back towards the door and noticed that it disappeared. _That's odd. Now it's gone._

"We should go home now. Gotta wake up on time or else we won't hear the end of Kairi." Riku said as he started making his way to the exit.

"Okay!" I said as I ran after him. I quickly turned back to find that door appearing once again.

* * *

I don't know why, but I was having trouble falling asleep. I kept tossing and turning in bed. It sort of felt like something was bothering me. As I kept trying to force myself to sleep, the image of that mysterious door kept popping into my mind.

" _The door to all worlds are opening._ "

The sound of a mysterious voice startled me that I quickly sat up on my bed and looked around. "W-Whose there?" I didn't see anyone in my room and was starting to feel a bit creeped out. It sounded like someone was whispering in my ear. "The door to all worlds are opening?"

 _Maybe that voice was talking about that strange door I saw in the cave. I should probably go check it out._

With that, I changed to my casual clothes and quietly made my way towards Riku's and Sora's secret hideout. I couldn't help but to constantly look back each step I take. I was feeling some sort of weird presence behind me but every time I turned around, there was nothing. It was just darkness around me.

Once I was outside of the cave, a chilling feeling caused me to shiver. It was a very unsettling feeling too. For some reason, it felt like something bad is going to happen. I'm not sure why, but I could just feel something strange and dark inside this cave. After taking in a deep breath, I bravely entered the cave and went inside.

"Riku?"

I could see Riku standing idly by the mysterious door I saw earlier. His back was towards me and I could tell he was staring at the door since he didn't respond to me immediately.

"The door is open Luna." He finally spoke.

"W-What?"

He turned around and I could see his facial expression was showing something I've never seen. His eyes seemed empty and I noticed some dark aura emitting around him. It's actually frightening me a bit. "The door to other worlds are finally open."

The darkness was growing more and more around him. I could also sense something strange from him as well. He's not acting like the Riku I know. He's acting different. "What is going on Riku?"

"Join me Luna." He held his hand out towards me. "Don't be afraid of the darkness. Allow it to surround you. The two of us can leave this world together."

"W-What about Kairi and Sora? I can't leave here without them!"

"This door..." Riku spoke, completely ignoring my question. "This door can take us out of here. Just let the darkness in. Will you come with me Luna?"

Now, the darkness was swarming around him even more. I could feel his heart changing too. "I-I'm worried about you Riku." I slowly approached him and held his hand. They were cold through his glove and his eyes were still empty.

"There is nothing to worry about." He replied coldly. "The darkness is our ally. It will be alright."

Suddenly, I saw a silhouette of a man with tannish skin tone, orange eyes and long silver hair appearing over Riku's body. I let out a slight gasp and took a step back. _There's someone possessing Riku!_

"Ri-"

Before I could say anything, the mysterious door behind Riku opened and a huge gust of wind hit me. I flew back a couple feet and watched as Riku was sucked in through that door. "Riku!" I began running towards the door but the wind suddenly changed direction and I was starting to feel myself getting sucked in as well.

"Aahhh!"

Darkness was all I could see through the door and I feel myself free falling to who knows where. "Riku!?" I tried looking for him but couldn't find him. As I continued to free fall, I could faintly see a ray of light and was suddenly overwhelmed by the darkness.


	2. Hallow Wonderland

_?_

 _"The door to all worlds has opened."_

I slowly opened my eyes and observed my surroundings. I realized that I'm no longer at the Island. Home suddenly felt extremely far away now. I could see that I ended up outside of a castle. "Woah. Where am I?" The castle was huge, creepy looking and there's a huge heart shaped symbol above the castle entrance.

A shiver escaped my body as I felt the chilling breeze. I can also sense something dark and evil inside this castle. Definitely should enter this with caution. Especially since I'm separated from all my other friends.

Riku?

...

Sora?

...

Kairi?

...

"Where are you guys?"

As I approached the large double doors outside the creepy castle, I felt a strange presence behind me and I immediately turned around.

"What brings you to my castle child?"

There was a woman, tall, green-skinned with malicious yellow eyes. She wore a dark robe and a black horned headdress. She was also holding a staff with a green orb that shines. She looks like a witch to me. _I don't trust her._ Without saying anything, I just stared at the woman and glared with precaution.

"I see you are seeking your friends." She answered her own question. "Come with me inside my castle, I can show you where your friend Riku is."

My eyes widened at the mention of his name. _Riku's here too!?_ "Where is he? Take me to him."

She clicked her tongue. "Such a demanding child." The woman said with slight annoyance. "I am the great sorceress, Maleficent. Welcome to Hallow Bastion. Care to share your name and I can lead you to your friend?"

I felt a bit hesitant. _So I landed in a world called Hallow Bastion?_ _I don't know if I should join Maleficent. There's something about her I don't like. But she did mention Riku...I guess I have no choice but to go with her._ "My name is Luna."

"Oh?" She said with slight interest. "I see you are the child he's been seeking."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come inside and you shall be reunited with your dear Riku."

With that, she used her staff and the large doors opened. There, Riku waits behind the door with his arms crossed. Those same empty eyes I saw before entering this world are still seen. "What took you so long Luna?" He said nonchalantly.

"Riku!" I ran inside and approached him. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I pulled him in for a hug and placed my head on his chest. I can feel his heart beating but it didn't feel right. I can still sense the dark aura around him.

"I'm glad to see you too."

It sounded like he meant it but at the same time, I could faintly hear another voice mixed with his. A voice that is deeper than Riku's. It sent chills down my back and I looked up to meet with his cold eyes. It looked as if I'm staring at someone else's eyes that's not his. _I could sense another presence inside Riku. Someone dark, someone that Riku is pushing away. That must be what this dark aura around his heart is. Someone is trying to possess him. But who?_

"Luna." Maleficent called my name.

I pulled away from Riku and looked at the woman. "Yes Maleficent?"

She had a mischievous smirk on her face and started walking towards another set of doors. "Come with me. I actually have something to show you." She started walking away along with Riku following suit.

With that, I followed behind Maleficent and Riku and we entered through a room that had heart symbols everywhere. In the room, there were eight glass coffin like pillars down it's hallway. Three of them had people inside, sleeping while the others were empty.

I noticed that three pillars had a name plate inscribed. They read as; Aurora, Snow White, and Cinderella. As we continued to walk, there was a dark entrance Maleficent and Riku passed through and I reluctantly followed.

There was a body levitating in the middle of the room and it took me a brief moment to realize whose body it was.

"KAIRI!"

Kairi's sleeping body is clearly seen and Riku does not seemed fazed at this. _Does he know that Kairi's here!?_ I ran towards Kairi and noticed that she wasn't waking up. "Kairi wake up!"

I lightly shook her body and she was warm. I then sensed that her heart was gone. I'm not sure why I'm capable of sensing hers and Riku's heart but I can clearly feel that Kairi's is gone. "Kairi...your heart is gone..."

"My, my. I'm surprised you can sense that." Maleficent said with interest. "Can you feel other people's hearts child?"

"I-I guess I could..." I answered quietly. I placed my hand over Kairi's and couldn't help but to feel worried for my friend. "What happened to Kairi?"

"Just as you said. Her heart is gone." Riku answered. I turned towards him with wide eyes. "How did she lose her heart?" Riku's eyes met mine briefly and I could see the same Riku I know and cared about. He then looked away, guilt swarming his facial expression suddenly. "Her heart was stolen."

"Stolen!?" I shouted. Looking back at Kairi's body, she remained as an empty shell. "Is there a way we can save her?"

"Yes there is." Maleficent spoke. "Which is why Riku's here my dear. In order to save your precious Kairi, you must help me retrieve the Princesses of hearts."

"The Princesses of hearts?"

"Yes. The Princesses of hearts." Maleficent repeated in annoyance. "Find them and bring them to me." She started demanding. "Only then, will your friend be saved."

Looking back at Kairi, I could feel her heart roaming somewhere far away. I'm just staring at an empty shell right now. "Okay, I will do as you say. I'll help you gather the Princess of Hearts."

I could see her smirk getting wide. "Good." She then lifted her staff and a dark portal opened up in front of me and Riku. "The two of you will go through my portal and find a young girl named Alice. Bring her to me."

I looked towards Riku and he had a look of determination on his face. His eyes met mine and his dark aura continued to swarm around him. _He's really trying to fight off this darkness. That does not seem good at all._

"Let's go Luna. We need to save Kairi."

With that, Riku walked through the portal first and I looked back at Maleficent who started walking the other way, paying no attention to our departure. I then followed after Riku and found ourselves in a whole different place, no, world.

Our surroundings were filled with grass hedges, giant flowers and mushrooms. I was pretty astonished at the sight. _I wonder what world this is that Alice lives in._

"This...is pretty. Right Riku?"

I looked around for Riku and realized that he wasn't here. "Riku?"

It was quiet. Just me standing here like an idiot. Lost, of course. "Great. Lost Riku again."

Suddenly, I heard some shuffling among the grassy area and immediately put myself into a fighting position, not that I even know how to fight anyway but it's the best I can do.

The rustling grew louder as the feeling of whatever being behind the bushes came closer. With no weapon on hand, I continued to stay in my fighting position which consists of my fists in front of me.

Out of the bushes came Riku with a large key in his hand. This large key is red and black all over and I could sense some great darkness around it. _What is that?_

"Riku?" I called his name cautiously.

"How did you end up here Luna?" Riku asked with a smirk, the same tone he gives me whenever I get lost back at Destiny Island.

"Huh!?" I looked at him in confusion and then crossed my arms. "Me? Where did YOU end up huh?"

His smirk remained the same as he slowly approached me. I could feel my cheeks getting warm but I continued to look at my best friend. "It's whatever. What matters is that you got here safely."

His hand was on my shoulder as the two of us made eye contact. His bright blue-green eyes is shown in front of me but underneath his beautiful pupils was a sense of darkness. The faint darkness I felt in his heart remained the same as well.

"What have you got there Riku?" I asked, looking away from his gaze and pointing towards his large key.

"This?" He stepped back and began swaying it around, slashing the air around us. "This is something called a keyblade."

"Keyblade?"

"Yeah. A keyblade. It's a weapon used to fight the enemies and unlocking people's-" He immediately stopped talking. It was as if he realized he was going to say something he shouldn't.

"People's what?" I asked, curiosity in me taking over.

He remained quiet, thinking and then answered cautiously. "People's hidden talents. Yeah."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Here." He tossed his keyblade towards me and I caught it before it hit the ground. "Give it a swing."

Feeling the weight of Riku's keyblade, I realized it's a lot lighter than I imagined. I then swung it around, amazed at the weight of this weapon.

"Lightweight, isn't it?"

I kept swinging around the keyblade and made eye contact with Riku. He seemed pleased by it. "Something wrong Riku?"

Riku shook his head. "Nope. Just impressed that you're stronger than I thought you were."

My face flushed in embarrassment at his comment. "W-What do you mean by that Riku!? You thought I was weak this entire time!?" I couldn't help but to pout towards him. "Some best friend you are..." I whispered to myself as I lowered my head.

I heard his footsteps coming closer to me and then felt a pat on my head. "I'm kidding Luna." His hand lightly brushed past my fingers as he retrieved his keyblade. "You're a strong girl. Why else did I stick around with you?" His voice sounded so gentle and charming. "Now, let's go find Alice and bring her back to Maleficent."

With that, Riku walked ahead and entered through a dark hole through some bushes. I glanced around the beautiful surroundings once more and entered through the hole. We found ourselves in a courtroom like setting where the room was filled with guards.

"Cards?" I questioned out loud when I took a look at the guards. They're in the shape of cards.

"Huh? Weird place." Riku said.

Luckily, these card guards did not see us and we immediately hid behind one of the grass hedges to avoid getting caught. "Is this where Alice could be?" I asked, taking a peek over the grass to examine the room.

"Possibly. Let's listen in on what that queen is saying." Riku said as he pointed across the room. There was a really high seat, more like a throne, and a large woman with a red and black dress and a tiny crown rests on her head. From the looks of it, she seems agitated about something. I could briefly hear her mumbling to herself pretty loudly.

"What is taking those fools so long!? I should've ended this court with their heads! I HATE waiting!"

"Luna." Riku whispered my name. "Look."

There was a cage close to the ceiling and I can see a person in there. It was a girl with long blonde hair and a pretty blue dress. For some reason, I got this strange feeling that she is the girl we're looking for. "Could she be Alice?"

"Probably." Riku answered nonchalantly. "Let's listen in more and see what else that queen says."

In a fit, the queens face turned red as she increasingly grew impatient. "Those nim-wits are taking too long! How long does it take to bring me proof of Alice's innocence!?"

I looked at Riku and there was a smirk on his face. "Does that answer your question?"

"Y-Yeah." I stammered with a blush. "We should go save her right? Doesn't seem like she's in a good position right now."

"You're right. We can sneak around and get her out."

"But how? Those guards might see us."

With another smirk, Riku stood up and walked right into the queens sight.

"WHO. ARE. YOU!?" The queen shouted.

"I cam here for the girl your highness." Riku answered sarcastically.

"ARE YOU ALSO HERE TO PROVE ALICE'S INNOCENCE!?"

Suddenly, the card guards came to the center of the room and pointed their weapons towards Riku. His hands were behind his back and I can see him lightly motioning as a cue for me to go. With that, I took the advantage and made my way across the room. Since Alice's cage was hanged high up, I climbed up the queens throne. I noticed that the cage was suddenly covered by a cloth.

"Sorry your highness, I don't have proof for her innocence. I'm just here to get her." Riku said, distracting the queen and her guards even more.

"ARE YOU WITH THOSE THREE NIM-WITS AS WELL!?"

"I have absolutely no clue who or what you're talking about. I came here on my own."

I managed to jump onto the cage and grab hold of the bars. I heard a small shriek behind that cloth and I removed part of it to see Alice. "Alice?"

"Y-Yes? And who are you?" She responded. I could feel a strong sense of pure aura in her heart. It was a great feeling.

"My name is Luna and the guy down there is Riku. We're here to rescue you."

"Oh thank you so much Luna." Alice said with such relief. The queen locked me here for absolutely nothing."

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here and we'll leave together alright?" I fidget around the lock while Riku continues his commotion with the others. I managed to easily get the cage door open. "Well that was easy."

"How do we get down Luna?" Alice asked while looking down at the ground.

"Riku will get us out of here." I reassured her and peeped my head out of the cage. Riku's eyes immediately met mine as the queen continued to yell at him. I held a thumbs up towards him and smiled. Suddenly, I can hear him snap his fingers and the dark portal opened up right underneath the cage.

"W-What's that?" Alice questioned.

"Our way out of here." I held my hand towards her. "Grab my hand Alice!"

Without any hesitation, she grabbed it and the two of us jumped out of the cage and through the dark portal.

* * *

"What perfect timing." Maleficent said at the moment Alice and I landed on the ground.

"Wh-Where are we?" Alice stuttered, looking frightened at our sudden destination.

"I'm not sure how to answer that for you Alice but I can assure you that you're safer here than wherever we were before."

 _At least, it's safer here with me and Riku for sure_.

" _Phew!_ Boy was that a hassle." I heard Riku speak from behind. He held onto his keyblade and rest it on his shoulder.

"Anyone followed you?" Maleficent asked.

Riku stepped up and stood to my left, while Alice stayed close to my right and tugged onto the sleeve of my shirt. Somehow, she still seemed frightened. I could sense her heart feeling faint. It's not as strong as what I felt earlier. How odd...

"Nope." Riku answered, cutting off my train of thought.

Maleficent smirked and pointed her staff towards Alice. "Excellent."

Suddenly, the orb on the staff shined a bright green and I felt Alice's heart completely fainted away. Alice's grip on my sleeve loosened and her body fell to the ground.

"Alice!"

I crouched down and held onto her. Her body was warm just like Kairi's, except her heart is completely gone!

"What was that for Maleficent!?" I yelled at the sorceress.

Her smirk turned into that of being annoyed. "You want to save your friend or not?" She snarled as Alice's heart flowed into her staff. "Keep finding the Princesses of Hearts and then Kairi will be free. Now go put that child's body in the glass pillar with the others." With a swift swing of her staff, Maleficent disappeared within the fog that surrounded her.

I was still heated with anger from what I just witnessed. It completely does not make sense to me at all. How...why did she take Alice's heart!? For what!? And here she tells me that Kairi's heart was stolen...but what if she was the one that stole Kairi's heart and Maleficent is manipulating us to do her deeds? I wonder what Riku is thinking...

"Come on Luna." Riku said calmly as he swooped Alice's body off my arms. "Let's do what Maleficent says."

His eyes were slightly cold. He did not seemed faze by Maleficent's actions at all. Riku's heart...his aura...is still showing some sort of darkness. It really concerns me. _Just what is this world doing to Riku? it's truly worrisome._

After Riku gently placed the sleeping Alice in the glass pillar, I noticed the name plaque changing to Alice's name. I feel bad for bringing Alice back here. I didn't think Maleficent would do something like that to her. She's most likely just as innocent as the other Princesses here.

"Who else are we supposed to get?" I whispered quietly to myself.

"Dunno" Riku answered. I have no clue how he heard me but it surprised me. "I have to go somewhere. I'll be back."

Another dark portal opened next to Riku. I reached my hand out and was about to call out his name but Riku jumped through without another word. Now, it's just me in this empty castle along with the sleeping princesses.

I walked back to the large room where Kairi lies and sat next to her. I held onto her hand and could feel her warmth. She's still peacefully sleeping without her heart.

"Oh Kairi..." I started speaking to my unconscious friend. "I don't know what's happening. This whole thing is so sudden. We fell through some weird, magical doors and here I am doing something suspicious for a suspicious sorceress."

Suddenly, tears began to form in my eyes.

"And Riku...there's something wrong with Riku and I can't tell exactly what it is. There's just something about him, his heart, that seems very off and I'm just scared and worried."

I squeezed her hand, hoping that she'd wake up.

"Maleficent promised me that if Riku and I retrieve her these Princesses of hearts, then you'd be saved. I have absolutely no idea how true this is or if it's a trick, but I'm willing to do this for yours and Riku's sake. Maybe I can do something to save Riku from whatever darkness he's emitting."

 _Just maybe..._

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

 _ **I deeply apologize for a long wait for this second chapter. Grad school and life situations has taken a toll on myself and I had a MEGA burnout. After a VERY long time, I finally have a small break to write again and I am taking any precious time I have so I can keep writing as part of my self-care. I apologize if this chapter is not great or thrilling but I had this written and sitting here for many months so it is time to post it.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy!**_


End file.
